Todo vuelve
by Victoire Black
Summary: "La vida es una rueda", me dijo una vez Jazmín Romero, y jamás me lo pude sacar de la cabeza.


_Historia basada en la telenovela de Cris Morena, y los libros de Leandro Calderone, "Casi Ángeles". Todos los personajes son propiedad de ellos, y solamente adapto sus historias para hacer las mías._

* * *

"**TODO VUELVE**"

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

"La vida es una rueda", me dijo una vez Jazmín Romero, y jamás me lo pude sacar de la cabeza. A pesar de que estuviéramos lejos de ella y del resto de los chicos en el Hogar, esa frase me hacía sentirme en casa. Jazmín me contó que eso mismo le decía su mamá, "la vida es una rueda, gira con ella", y que con la misma no podría olvidarla nunca. La entiendo, me pasa exactamente lo mismo desde que tengo 15 años.

Tenemos que girar con la rueda, seguir el rumbo de la vida que se nos plantea con las herramientas que se nos dan, brillar como podamos, ser nosotros mismos.

Pero cada giro que damos, cada vuelta, cada cosa que nos pasa en la vida, vuelve. De la misma forma, de diferente manera, o como un vago recuerdo viviente del pasado, las cosas vuelven.

Todo, hasta el más mínimo hecho aleatorio, quizá un año después, ¡diez años!, un mes, un día, hasta cada hora, se pueda repetir. Todo, cada una de esas cosas que nos pasan, de las pequeñas cosas del día a día, y de los grandes momentos de la vida, siempre vuelven.

Y eso pasaba con mi hermana.

—Me enamoré... —decía entrando a la habitación y tirándose en la cama. Pasaba en el Hogar, en la casa de Julia, ¡y hasta de vacaciones! Siempre dije que mi hermana no iba a tener remedio. Aún ahora, años, décadas, más de medio siglo después, la puedo ver ahí, en la cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus pensamientos eran casi palabras dichas, no decía nada, pero se podía leer lo que pensaba en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en cada gesto que hacía.

Tefi no tenía filtro.

—Marchu, me enamoré... —entró un día a la habitación, suspirando.

—Sí, Tefi, genial —dije sarcástica, mientras me vestía.

—No, no gorda, no entendés nada, ¡esta vez es posta! —¡Cuántas veces habría yo escuchado esa misma frase!, y siempre seguida de una amplia descripción del chico en cuestión, los detalles más mínimos que la joven había podido captar... en los 3 segundos pasados desde que lo había visto en la vereda de en frente, hasta que había corrido a la casa a contarme.

—Ah, ¿si? —le respondía yo siempre, tratando de inventarme el interés que no tenía en Estefanía y sus amores pasajeros.

—¡Sí! Es re special.

—Ah, ¿si? —repetí yo, sentándome en la cama—. ¿Y por qué es eso?

—¡Porque mi summer love es extranjero! —gritó emocionada. Yo no pude más que sonreír con ganas, amaba verla así, por más insoportable que fuera.

—Es lógico, Tef, estamos en Chile, ¿no?

—Pues claro, maldita, ¿en dónde más vamos a estar, coño? —dijo con su "acento" español, ese que parecía sacado de una mala parodia.

—Chile, dije, no España. No jodas Tefi, ¿dónde lo viste?

—Ay, no te pongas de mal humor, morcillita de mi soul, ya te voy a conseguir algún amiguillo de mi futuro boyfriend, tranqui.

—Soñá, Tefi, soñá que es gratis —me reí, y ella me sonrío.

Todo volvía a pasar, quizá de manera diferente, con un chico diferente, pero volvía a pasar.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —gritó de pronto, con su mejor cara de pánico y con esa vocecita que hacía tener ganas de matarla.

—¡Tefi!, ¿qué pasa ahora? ¿tiene novia?

—¡No!, ¡yo tengo novio, gorda, y cuando vuelva se va a enterar y me va a matar y me voy a quedar sin novio argentino por un novio español que por ahí tiene novia y no me va a dar bola y si el novio español se enoja y le dice al negri que es mi novio yo voy a tener mi reputación por el floor! —dijo a los gritos y sin hacer ni una sola pausa.

Mamá entró a la habitación, otra cosa repetida.

—¿Qué pasa, Tefi? ¿están bien?

—Sí mamá.

—¡No, ma! —dijimos a coro y ella sonrío. Ya se la venía venir.

—¿Quién es él, Tefi?

—El vecino. ¡Pero está el negri en Argentina!

—Mi vida, en una semana ya nos vamos de acá, ¿si? Andá apurándote en chaparlo, o como le digan ustedes —rió ella, y con un guiño se fue de la habitación.

—¡Ayudame, Mar! —esa yo no me la esperaba.

—¿Qué se te dio por pedirme ayuda, Tef? —inquirí, extrañadísima de ese pedido, si era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—¡Yo te dije que esta vez es diferente!

—¿Y qué tiene de diferente esta vez?

—¡Que me enamoré!

Ay, Tefi jamás va a cambiar, pensé en ese momento, y hasta el día de hoy con una sonrisa recuerdo ese enamoramiento en especial.

Ambas salimos al jardín delantero y nos sentamos con un mantel para hacer un picnic, que de real poco tenía. La idea de mi hermana era que cuando nuestro vecino de enfrente saliera a la calle, nos viera y nosotras quisiéramos convidarle, como por pura casualidad, un sándwich y un vaso de agua.

Mucha telenovela, recuerdo haberle dicho, pero ella me ignoró olímpicamente y siguió ordenando la comida sobre nuestro improvisado camping.

Y algo así como un cuarto de hora más tarde, salió él. Tenía cara de preocupado, y le pedí que no fuera a molestarlo, pero ya se sabe cómo es Tefi...

Sin hacer la mínima demostración de haberme oído, salió disparada a hablar con el chico. Era lindo, lo admito, pero no tanto como para que armara semejante revuelo por él.

—Gordo, hola, soy Tefi y nada, tipo que con mi hermanilla estamos haciendo un picnic acá en el jardín y onda necesitamos un chongo que... nada, que coma con nosotras, ¿te va? —le preguntó con su mejor sonrisa, pero el chico no dio señal de haberle entendido, ni de querer hacer lo que esa flaquita de habla argentina le decía.

—Si, gustoso iría contigo y tu hermana, pero ahora he de irme. ¿Quedamos en un helado luego? ¿o te quedo debiendo un picnic? —le dijo disculpándose, y la cara de Tefi indicaba que estaba muriendo por el acento del joven.

—Sí, sí, pues sí tío, claro —le dijo con su patético acento español, provocando risas no solo en mi y en el chico con quien hablaba, sino en mamá que desde una ventana estaba espiando todo.

—Bárbaro entonces, Tefi... Nos veremos.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaay, morci, ¡el caño sabe mi nombre! —volvió corriendo hacia mi, y el chico en cuestión, que estaba a solo 4 metros de donde nosotras estábamos, sonrió y siguió su camino.

—Qué bien, Tefi. ¿Y ahora? ¿un helado o un picnic? Pero que no se le vaya a empastar la bujía después, a hacer el que se olvida de vos después porque estoy de testigo que te prometió el helado —le dije muy seria, riéndome a carcajadas por dentro por la situación en la que nos encontraríamos el futuro novio de Tefi (según ella) y yo si a mi hermana se le llegaban a cruzar los cables y él no querría salir luego con ella.

¡Un lío!, pero en fin, todo fuera por hacer sonreír a mi hermanilla un rato.

—Tefi, vamos, ¿podés hacerme el favor y armar tu valija que en dos horas tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto? —pidió Julia por décimo quinta vez en el día, pero ésta se negaba a levantarse de la cama.

—¿Le podés hacer caso a mamá? —le pregunté cuando ella cerró la puerta—. Vamos a estar acá hasta que a vos se te pase esa locura, che.

—Pasaron 7 días exactamente desde que el vecino me prometió mi helado, y pasaron 7 días desde que me senté por primera vez en el porche esperando que regresara, y jamás lo vi. ¿Por qué se oculta de mi? ¿por qué me hace esto? ¿es que me odia? ¿es que soy tan fea y tan cero fashion que no le gusto? ¿por qué ningún hombre sabe apreciar la belleza? —se preguntó en voz alta, agudizando el tono ante cada pregunta.

—No sé, Tefi, el pibe tendría que trabajar o algo así, no todos viven de joda como vos —le dije, y se levantó de un salto, enojada.

—¡Ya sé!, vos acompañame, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer —me dijo segurísima, y yo no pude confiar en ella.

Cautelosa, salí después que ella de la casa, y la vi cuando ya estab tocando el timbre de la casa de enfrente.

—Sí, señora, disculpe, soy Tefi, hay un chico que vive aquí que me prometió un helado y tipo venía a hablar con él, ¿lo podría llamar?

—¿Hablai del señorito Pablo Augusto? —preguntó la mujer con lágrimas repentinas en los ojos—. Él falleció hace una semana justa, po. ¡Nadie sabía nada de su cáncer! Fue todo tan sorpresivo... Pobre mi niño, que se debió de aguantar todo ese secreto sin contarle a nadie, ¡y solo por ahorrarnos una mala pasada! Qué corazón noble este chico...

Y siguió hablando del joven por media hora. Durante todo ese tiempo, Tefi estaba hecha una estatua, inmóvil en su lugar, sin poder casi respirar.

Yo no sabía si ir con mi hermana o no. Verdaderamente, ella nunca lo había conocido como amigo, y menos como algo más, pero yo sabía bien lo que estaba sintiendo ella por dentro con todo lo que esa desconocida le decía.

Todo vuelve, hasta el más mínimo hecho... pero las cosas pueden volver de diferentes maneras, y con diferentes finales. Hay que disfrutar el presente, y no quedarse en el pasado, o en lo que hubiera podido ser, pero nunca fue.

Si Estefanía lo hubiera conocido una semana antes, un día antes, tal vez su historia hubiera sido diferente, tal vez mi hermana hubiera logrado su cometido, y tal vez pudiera sacarle una sonrisa al pobre Pablo Augusto.

Pero ha de contentarse con saber, y tener en mente durante el resto de su vida, que todo vuelve, pero que esa última sonrisa que tuvo su joven amigo chileno fue gracias a ella.


End file.
